That Special Session
by A Gaze Of Sapphires
Summary: A collection of Wings of Fire fictions
1. Chapter 1 (Sundew x Willow)

**Wings of Fire**

**Sundew x Willow (love)**

Sundew raced after Willow, trying to match the smaller dragon's graceful leaps through the trees. Willow and Sundew had been together a long time, and now Willow was taking her to a secret bathing place, where they could clean off leaves and mud from the long trek and maybe do some other things.

Soon they reached a pretty waterfall with a shallow ankle deep pool at the bottom,

"Isn't it perfect?" Willow sighed in her pretty voice. "Did you bring the soap?"

Sundew nodded, "of course I did! What, do think I'm stupid?!" She snapped

Willow placed her claws in Sundew's till she calmed down, after, Sundew snatched her claw away.

"C'mon, let's go." Sundew grumbled. Willow climbed into the pool and stood on her hind legs to start washing, being careful not to let her wings brush any plants, as most were dangerous, she beckoned to Sundew with a sexy flick of her tail. Sundew felt her pussy growing hot and wet, she almost jumped at this feeling, it was new to her. She climbed into the pool, gave Willow the soap and stood up next to her, who let her small tits brush Sundew's larger ones. Sundew accidentally moaned as their nipples touched, Willow giggled,

"Someone's ready." She kissed Sundew on the cheek, making Sundew blush then groan as Willow trailed the soap down lower, to Sundew's mound, where she rubbed it in circles, Willow soon noticed Sundew literally dripping down there, and she smiled, "your in heat?"

Sundew blushed and turned away, "maybe… yes, first time." She mumbled awkwardly,

"Well, lemme help you!" Willow said as she kneeled down. "I'll show you some tricks." She made Sundew sit down and spread her legs, revealing her dripping pussy, Willow then leaned in and tenderly kissed Sundew's inner thigh, leaving a trail of kisses as she went higher till she reached the burning virgin slit,were she pressed her lips hard against Sundew, making her yelp in pleasure and slight pain as she was widened, soon Willow started to lick Sundew's tunnel, making her moan loudly, Willow giggled, making Sundew stiffen and moan louder.

Willow pulled her nose from Sundew's tunnel. Sundew looked at her and scowled. "Hey! Why'd you stop?!" Sundew had been close to climax.

"My turn, silly!" Willow cooed in a silvery voice, then sat down, spreading her legs wide. Sundew looked lustfully at her tight pink core, wet from her own juices and the water in the pool. "C'mon!" Sundew's mouth opened and closed without making a sound. Then she crouched down and started licking. Willow was soon moaning loudly while bucking her hips.

Then Sundew looked around for something to use, as she had seen some of the LeafWings do, ramming their mates with sticks or something else. Her eyes lighted upon the soap, a largeish bar, brand new. She grabbed it and positioned it at Willow's entrance slowly pushing it in, Willow screamed in pain and ecstasy as the soap widened her quite a lot.

When Sundew's whole talon was inside Willow she let go of the soap, then interlocked their legs and started humping, forcing the soap to bump and move against Willow's insides.

Sundew's pussy was on fire, Willow's felt like it was too. Sundew started climaxing

"WILLLLOW!" Sundew screeched as she came for the first time ever, her juices mingling with Willow's as she came too, Sundew fell on top of Willow in exhaustion. But Willow moved Sundew off, setting her down in the shallow water Sundew's head resting on a rock, Willow reached inside herself and pulled out the soap, she shivered and moaned while she did.

"Sundew? Want me to do you again?" Willow asked quietly.

"Yes… please!" Sundew moaned loudly.

Willow grabbed a nearby stick. "If you haven't been penetrated before, this will hurt, but only for a little bit, then it will feel like the best thing in the world, ok?"

"Yes, just get it over with." Sundew closed her eyes and spread her legs for Willow, who started sliding the stick in, Sundew groaned and closed her eyes, waiting for pain, the pain soon came as Willow touched her barrier. Sundew flinched he tried to pull herself away from Willow, who held her still.

"I'm going to have to break this,are you ready and sure?" Willow asked responsibly.

Sundew nodded stiffly and braced herself. Willow pulled the stick out suddenly and rammed it speedily back in, ripping through Sundew's virginity, Sundew screamed in pain and started crying, a thing she hadn't done in years and years.

Willow put a talon on Sundew's belly and soothed her the best she could.

"Here we go, this is when the pleasure will start." She slowly pulled out the sticks and started pumping it in and out. Soon Sundew was writhing in extreme pleasure.

"Faster Willow!" Sundew bucked her hips as Willow went faster. Sundew could feel her climax coming she gripped the floor of the pool and screamed as she came, squirting Willow, who licked herself clean, then let go of the stick, which was still inside Sundew, with only the tip of the 1 ft long stick poking out, she then flopped over next to Sundew, their tits brushing."I love you." Willow whispered. But Sundew was already asleep.

I love reviews! Suggestions, comments? More dragons?! Feel free to review!


	2. Chapter 2 (Umber x Quibi)

**Umber** **x** **Qibli**

Umber had first fallen in love with Qibli in a class, but Qibli had been paying most of his attention to Moon. Umber was sad, a lot of his family and friends didn't support his whole chosing to be gay thing, and now the one dragon he liked didn't even know he existed.

"Why?" Umber sighed out loud.

"Huh? You say somethin' Umber?" A very familiar voice startled Umber, Qibli

"EEP! Qibli? What... Why, why are you here?!" Umber squeaked out.

"Uh, because I was pretty sure that I was allowed to walk the academy's halls, or is that illegal?" Qibli, always the joker, Umber blushed and ducked his head.

But, to his horror, Qibli picked up his head in a soft claw. "What's up?" He asked gently.

"O-oh, I, can't tell you!" Umber shut his eyes tight, clenching back embarrassed tears.

"Hey, calm down, we're all friends here!" Qibli sounded confused.

"I-I-I love you!" Umber blurted out, just wanting to get away from Qibli.

Qibli took a step back and uttered an audible gasp. "What?"

But Umber just burst into tears and collapsed onto the floor, his wings covering his head. Umber gasped as he felt a warm claw on his back, a comforting claw. "I didn't know that..." A pause. "It's ok, you know. I'm ok with... That..." He sounded uncomfortable, and sad. "Look, I like Moon, I'm not gay."

"This made Umber cry harder, his tears wetting the cave floor beneath him.

"Woah, woah. But I can make it up to you." Qibli sounded sly, coy even.

Umber could feel his member hardening against the cold floor, making him moan unintentionally. Qibli chuckled. "I'm guessing your in?" Umber lifted his wings away from his head, and, without thinking, kissed Qibli hard. The Sandwing stood still for a few moments then returned the kiss, his tongue slipping into Umber's mouth, making him sigh.

"Are you sure, Qibli? You said-" Umber started.

"Shhh. Let's just do this, come on." Qibli stood, picked up the small dragon, cradling him close to his chest, and jumped through a nearby opening, out into the warm night air.

They soon landed in a clearing not far from the academy mountain. Umber was in slight shock at being so close to his crush, his love. "Now? Qibli, now?" Umber asked as he was set down.

"Yes." Qibli bowled Umber over, revealing Umber's sizeable, erect length. Qibli smiled, surprised at the little dragon's shaft. He lovingly lowered his face to Umber's member, he licked the tip with his forked tongue, earning a squeal from Umber. "First time?" Qibli breathed.

"Yes..." Umber replied, his head thrown back with pleasure. Qibli grinned to himself, he was not a virgin, but he would go easy on the littler one.

Qibli entwined his tongue around Umber's member and started sucking it into his mouth. When it was all the way in he sucked hard on it, plunging his mouth all the way into Umber's member. Umber had already cum twice, not able to hold back from the first time pleasure. He was also panting and groaning, his eyes shut tight, his teeth gritted.

When Umber ejaculated hard into Qibli's mouth Qibli let go, Umber started to get up, wanting to return the favor, but Qibli pushed him back down.

"This is your time, not mine, Umber." So Umber let Qibli turn him over, move his tail and look at his tight anus. "This will hurt, are you sure?"

"Yes.." Umber breathed in anticipation.

Qibli lined up his hard and erect 3 foot long member with Umber's anus, and pushed the tip in. Pleasure exploded through both of them, but pain also courses through Umber, who yelled. Quibi closed his eyes, knowing that he should not stop, he pushed it in further and further, all the while Umber was crying out and wiggling around, trying to get away from the pain. But Qibli held fast.

Just by the tightness in Umber made Qibli cum, lubing Umber. Who sighed in slight relief. Then started slowly thrusting in and out.

"Uhhhhhh, oh, Qibli, yes, fas- Faster!" Umber hollered to the navy sky. So Qibli picked up the pace until he was thrusting at high speed, Umber had already cum thrice more, making the ground beneath them slick and sticky. But Qibli kept going, faster an faster until he came the hardest he had ever cum before, filling Umber and making him overflow, sticky white Louis poring from his anus as Qibli pulled out, his warmth making Her cum one more time.

"Hey, Qibli?" Umber whispered, falling asleep.

"Yeah?" Qibli panted.

"Let's keep this a secret."

**Sorry guys, I know this isn't my best one, I had some trouble making it. All the same, I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Requested Qibli x Winter)

**Qibli x Winter**

**Requested by shirzadyn**

Winter was in one of his moods, he was mad a Qibli and mad at Moon, Qibli kept bothering Winter and Moon was flat out ignoring Winter. So he was mad at them both.

Winter was sitting on a ledge outside of the Academy when Qibli flew up to him, the SandWing shuffled his wings as he landed, giving Winter a slight gust of air on his face.

"What, do, you, want?" Winter said coldly. Still mad.

Qibli seemed taken aback by Winter's hostile state. "Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd come visit my _bestest _friend." Qibli said sarcastically.

"What do you really want?" Winter sighed in annoyance. He rolled his startling blue eyes.

"You seemed mad at me, so I thought I'd ask why…." Qibli said dismissively, as though this wasn't important. Winter reared his head back slightly, ice rising in his throat.

"Qibli, THIS, THIS IS WHAT MAKES ME MAD AT YOU!" Winter was spitting his words now. The spikes on his back rising in anger.

Qibli rolled his eyes, sighed, and flopped down on the ledge next to Winter. (much to Winter's annoyance) "Look, is there any way I can make it up to you?" Qibli tilted his head in an innocent cute sort of way, as if he were an inquisitive dragonet.

Winter suddenly had an idea. "Well, there is one thing…"

"What is it?"

"You see, there's this thing that's been bothering me…"

"WHAT?"

"As I'm sure you know, rut is almost here, and well… I'm feeling a little bothered…" Winter felt himself blush.

Qibli looked very taken aback. Shocked even. "W-what? You, want me, to f*** you?" although Qibli was pretending to be shocked, Winter could smell his arousal.

Winter decided to commit to this idea. "Oh, yes." He wriggled his body closer to Qibli. "I need you, I really do…"

Qibli took a deep breath as Winter's scales touched his, Winter's coldness clashing with the warm scales of a SandWing. "Winter, I-I'm not gay…" But Winter just kissed his mouth lightly. "But I could be for a day…" Qibli added softly, tumbling Winter over, he sat on his stomach, getting used to the chill. Winter moaned as the SandWong's warm scales rubbed against his.

Qibli leaned down and kissed Winter hard, their tongues becoming entwined. They made out for a good while, then Qibli pulled away, looking into Winter's eyes he slid downward towards his crotch. Winter hissed as Qibli's chest brushed his erect shaft, shocking him.

"Could Moon do better than this?" Qibli asked before plunging his mouth onto Winter's member, sucking and licking it as hard as he could. Winter was yelling and moaning in pleasure, encouraging Qibli.

"F***!" Winter screeched as he came hard into Qibli's mouth, Qibli eagerly swallowed, not stopping. He made Winter cum twice more before halting. Winter was close to passing out from the exertion. "N-n-now what, Qibli…?" Winter's words were slurred and quiet.

"Shhh…" Qibli whispered into Winter's ear. Qibli stood up as Winter passed out. He grinned, _this'll be fun. _He thought eagerly. He stepped back slightly 'til he could line his rock hard member up with Winter's ass, then he plunged in, not stopping when Winter awoke with a pain filled scream. He started thrusting as hard as he physically could, and soon, Winter's screams had become moans.

Qibli could feel himself getting closer and closer to climax. So he thrusted in one last time and came hard, filling Winter with seed. With that Qibli fell back, exausted, and that night the two males slept there, tired but happy.


	4. Chapter 4 (Requested Moon x Tsunami)

**Moon x Tsunami**

**Requested by joseph915west**

It was a normal day for Moon, classes, studying, the norm. But, as Moon was wandering the academy's halls she heard something and saw something that bothered her.

Tsunami had been moaning Moon's name as she bounced up and down on her bed, Moon had been confused, not knowing what was going on with Tsunami and worried. Moon knocked on the doorframe, she heard Tsunami abruptly stop moaning, and the squeaking springs in her bed stop squeaking. "C'min!" Moon poked her into the room and saw Tsunami standing there, bossy looking as usual. Moon let out a sigh of relief, Tsunami was ok. "Moon! W-what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing, you just kept moaning and I thought maybe you were hurt…" for some reason Moon was blushing, _stop it, me! _She hollered to herself.

"Oh, no no, I'm ok, really, um… I was just, uh, nothing. Bye!" Tsunami made to go back into her room.

"But, what were you actually doing?" Moon couldn't help being curious.

"Do… you really wanna know?" Tsunami sounded embarrassed, if a little resigned.

"Um… sure?" Moon chirped in a small voice.

"Ok, come here." Tsunami guestered to the bed behind her.

Moon went and lay down on the bed, belly up, as Tsunami instructed.

"This will make you want to scream, but you mustn't, that clear?" Tsunami was demanding.

"Of course! I promise I won't scream Tsunami." Moon said obediently.

Tsunami slowly lowered herself to the space between Moon's legs, stopping to look at that place. Moon shivered, Tsunami's warm breath felt amazing down there. "Are you sure about this?" Tsunami asked Moon.

"Y-yes." Moon stuttered in pleasure.

Tsunami gently licked Moon's inner thigh, drawing a sigh from Moon. she worked her way up higher, towards her clit.

Moon hissed and gritted her teeth to keep from screaming as Tsunami sucked and licked Moon's clit. "Tsunami!" Moon growled in intense pleasure.

Tsunami sucked until Moon came, hard. "Was that your first orgasm, Moon?" Tsunami asked softly.

"Um… I t-t-hink s-so." she was tired just from that. Tsunami crawled onto the bed, close enough to whisper in Moon's ear.

"Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes…"

Tsunami slid back off the bed to kneel between Moon's legs. She slowly grabbed a stick that had landed on the windowsill, blown there by the wind. Tsunami lined it up with Moon's pussy and started pushing it in, she stopped when she came to Moon's hymen. "Moon? This will hurt really bad, but it'll feel amazing afterwards, do you want to do this?"

"Yes! Please!" she was shaking from the pleasure of just having the tip of the stick in her.

Tsunami pushed the stick hard, ripping Moon's hymen apart, Moon, despite what she had promised, screamed. Luckily the door was closed, stifling Moon's pain filled left the stick in Moon as Moon got used to it. Soon Moon's whimpers turned into steady breathing with little moans mixed in. so Tsunami slowly pulled the stick out and pushed it back in, causing Moon to confuse and cum. Tsunami smiled, Moon was so young, so pretty.

"Hey, Moon?" Tsunami asked softly, still pumping the stick in and out. "Are you busy this weekend?"

Moon gritted her teeth as she came one last time. "No…"


	5. Chapter 5 (Requested Peril x Clay)

**Peril x Clay**

**Requested by joseph915west**

Clay was sitting on a mountain ledge overlooking his friends, he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Peril, the fiery hot dragon, who literally could burn you with her scales. The only dragon who could touch her was Clay, and he missed her. He didn't know what had happened to her, or where she was, all he knew was that he missed her…

Later, as Clay was drifting of to sleep, a talon touched his shoulder, making him jump awake and bare his teeth at the offender.

"CLAY!" A familiar voice hissed as loudly as it could without waking the others.

"P-Peril?" Clay felt his heart start racing, she was ok, she was _here_?

Peril's slender body slid into the shaft of moonlight that Clay was sitting in. She was beautiful, her fiery reddish scales, her blue eyes.

Clay lept towards her, kissing her hard, by the time he actually thought about what he was doing, his mouth had already connected with hers. He broke away, blushing hard. But Peril just looked happy, there was something else in her eyes as well, something Clay couldn't quite put a claw on… "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Shhh, it's ok, I kinda liked it…" Peril seemed slightly embarrassed about saying this, but it didn't matter. Clay was overjoyed, Peril shared feelings with him as he did with her! He lept at her again, attempting to kiss her, but Peril moved and Clay landed on her stomach. Clay tried to stumble backwards but Peril stopped him with a soft claw, pushing his head back onto her stomach.

"Peril? What are you doing?" He asked, his whole face turning a darker shade of brown then before.

"Please, I need this…" Peril's voice was begging, enticing Clay onward. He took a breath, _She wants me to do this. It's ok, I can do this… _but despite these encouraging words in his head, he was still a little fraid. He hadn't done this before, he might hurt her! "Please?" she said in a quieter voice.

In resignation Clay slowly slid downwards, he stopped between her legs, staring at her perfect area, he suddenly found himself overcome with lust and plunged his mouth onto Peril's clit, sucking and caressing it with his tongue. She bit her lip hard trying not to scream and she came, so as not to wake the others.

Clay stood up, revealing his 2 foot long member. Peril gasped at it's length. She stood up as well and kissed Clay softly, slowly kissing a line down his belly to his member, where she licked it the tip lightly made Clay twitch and groan, he laid down on the rock, his member springing erect into the air, Peril continued kissing.

Peril soon started putting her mouth around Clay's shaft, sucking hard, he started panting, groaning. He came hard into her mouth, which she swallowed eagerly. She then laid down on her back on the rock, waiting for Clay. he took a deep breath pulling himself together. "Are you a virgin?" Clay asked softly, and, to his disappointment, she said no… small anger boiled up in Clay and he literally fell onto Peril, forcing his penis into her as deep as it would go, she came immediately from shock, pain and pleasure. He started thrusting slowly, getting faster as time wore on until he was almost a blur.

"Peril..!" he yelled as he came. Waking up the others.

"Clay?" Tsunami, Glory, Sunny and Starflight all said in unison, in shock.

_ 5 moons later

"Oh, Clay, aren't they beautiful?" Peril asked as three healthy dragonets tumbled around, playing.

"Yes, I could have never asked for anything more…" Clay pressed his head to her cheek

(The dragonets names were Blaze, a male, Dewy, another male, and Sparks, a female)


	6. Waiting List

**Waiting List**

Hey, guys! I recently got a huge amount of requests so I decided to make a waiting list so you knew I'd be doing them!

Kinkajou x Moon

Coral x Gill

Kinkajou x Fathom

Indago x Fathom

And Glory x Deathbringer

I'll get to them ASAP!


	7. Chapter 7 (Requested Kinkajou x Moon)

**Kinkajou x Moon**

**Requested by joseph915west**

Moon was studying in the library when Kinkajou flounced in, being her normal happy self. Moon was slightly annoyed when Kinkajou asked what she was doing, even though it was quite obvious.

"Kinkajou, I'm a little busy!" Moon growled softly.

"Fine, be all grumpy like that!" Kinkajou sniffed, her scales turning a strange shade of pinkish red. "Why are you grumpy anyways?"

Moon growled. "That's not really any of your business!"

Kinkajou tilted her head, her scales flushing a pretty shade of green. "Come on, you can tell me…"

"Ugh, fine, but, let's go back to the dormitory…" Moon was more than a little annoyed that Kinkajou was making her stop studying, just to make her tell her why she was grumpy.

_ a few moments later

"Alright, we're here!" Kinkajou looked around. "Well?"

"Alright, alright…" Moon felt herself blushing. "It's just that I'm in heat, ok? Can you just leave me alone?"

Kinkajou looked surprised. "Oh, yeah, I… sorry?"

"It's fine…" Moon turned to leave.

"Wait! I've heard some of the boys talking, you know, they say that they help their girlfriends when they're in heat, could… could I help you?" She didn't even seem embarrassed by saying this.

Moon was surprised. "B-but, I didn't know you liked… girls?" Kinkajou's scales blushed a subtle pink.

"I don't... usually, but you're my friend, so I thought I would help you…" Kinkajou smiled sweetly.

Moon was extremely bothered and did need something, but Kinkajou was her friend, she didn't want this one little thing to ruin their relationship, but then again, she needed _something. _"Alright, but I'm guessing you are the one doing me?"

Kinkajou nodded. "Yes, but I don't really know how to start."

"Like this." Moon, without thinking, kissed Kinkajou's lips hard, making out with her.

Kinkajou moaned as Moon's tongue slipped into her mouth. When they broke apart Kinkajou clung to Moon, she pushed Moon onto a nearby bed, and made out with her again. "Oh, thank you 'Jou, I really needed this…" Moon breathed as Kinkajou broke away.

"It's not over yet…" Kinkajou said softly as she slid down. Towards Moon's nether area. Moon shuddered when Kinkajou's breath hit her clit. Kinkajou slowly flicked her tongue into Moon's pussy, making Moon scream before she grabbed a pillow and stuffed it into her mouth. Kinkajou began hungrily eating Moon out, licking up all of the excess juices from Moon's heat.

"Oh, uuunnnhhh…" Moon groaned as Kinkajou's tongue went deeper and deeper, until it hit Moon's g-spot, causing her to cum immediately, Kinkajou swallowed all of it.

"Oh, Kinkajou…" Moon breathed, she pulled Kinkajou into another deep kiss, their saliva mixing.

"Yes, Moon?" Kinkajou slid a claw up Moon's pussy.

Moon sharply inhaled. "I-I love you!" She kissed Kinkajou again.

"Oh, but, Moon, this is… a one time thing, we aren't lovers…" Kinkajou moaned as Moon's tail tip went into her.

"Are you sure?" Moon whispered seductively.

"Ye-...nooo…" Kinkajou moaned loudly as she came. "Just, let's keep it a secret…"


	8. Chapter 8 (Requested Kinkajou x Turtle)

**Kinkajou x Turtle**

**Requested by a Guest**

Kinkajou had been forced by Moon to study, there was an exam coming up. But all Kinkajou could focus on was the weird way a male named Turtle was staring at her from across the library. Before long, Kinkajou's boredom and annoyance caused her to get up and walk over to Turtle and ask what he was doing.

"Nothing, I just need your help with something. Follow?" He gestured towards the door.

Kinkajou, bored out of her skull, resigned from studying and followed. The pair soon arrived at an empty dormitory. "Alright, what do ya want?" her scales rippled colors of green.

"This." Turtle lunged at her and pushed her onto a bed, he crushed her mouth with his.

Kinkajou hollered and pushed Turtle off. "What the f*ck is wrong with you?!" Her scales turned a violent shade of red, anger.

"C'mon, you know you love me…" Turtle's eyes were alive with lust. He was acting very different from his normal self. Boring, cautious Turtle was doing… this? For the first time ever, Kinkajou was _afraid _of this dragon. "Please, I'm in rut, just this once, c'mon… 'Jou." This made Kinkajou angry, only Moon was allowed to call her 'Jou.

"Shut up and go away! I don't like you, find some ugly b*tch who does!" This was one of those rare instances where swearing was ok for Kinkajou.

Turtle looked slightly annoyed by this. "So, you don't like me?" He chuckled. "By the time this is over, you will…" He pounced on her, grabbing some stray rope from the ground and tying her forelegs to the bed.

"Stop!" Kinkajou was panicking, she was in heat, she didn't want to get pregnant. "I'll scream!"

"No, you won't!" He stuffed a wad of moss in her mouth, stopping her desperate attempts to attract someone to the scene. Turtle kissed along her jawline, working his way down towards her belly. She wiggled in discomfort and _slight _pleasure. Turtle grinned when he nipped her inner thigh, making her moan through the moss. "See, you do like it…" Turtle slowly slid a claw into her vagina, making her pant, she was a virgin, it was painful.

"Pphlease, noa!" Kinkajou mumbled through the mos, pleading. _I don't wanna lose my virginity to this a**hole! _She tried to move, but being chained by her hands kept her practically immobile.

"Oh, but Kinkajou, you're in heat, don't you want to be a mother?" Now, instead of the rut taking over Turtle's senses it seemed he was just being cruel. Kinkajou could feel tears pouring down her cheeks.

Turtle stood up, revealing his long member, impossibly thick. Kinkajou started hyperventilating as he brought it to her face. "Suck." He took the moss out. "And if you scream you will die." Kinkajou sobbed, this couldn't be happening. She was only 15! Turtle brought his shaft to her mouth, Kinkajou slowly opened her jaws, but Turtle didn't wait, as soon as her lips parted he jammed it down her throat. She immediately gagged but, by command, started sucking, hard, scraping her teeth across Turtle's thick member, making him shudder and groan.

Soon Turtle came hard into Kinkajou's mouth, forcing Kinkajou to swallow, almost choking her. "If you enjoy it, it'll be easier for you…" Turtle said quietly. So, Kinkajou decided to try and enjoy it, she wanted her first time to be with someone she loved, but that wouldn't happen, so why waste this?

"Ok." Kinkajou regretted this but there wasn't really any choice now…

Turtle guided his member to her entrance, slowly inserting the tip. Kinkajou grimaced and tears leaked from her eyes. Turtle smiled and caressed her face. "It'll only hurt a little." so he pushed deeper, a little at a time until he was buried in her, she was sobbing. but Turtle pulled out, and pushed back in, thrusting in and out until Kinkajou was moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, oh Turtle, that feels, so so… good!" Kinkajou was close, so was Turtle.

"Kinkajou, I'm, I'm-!" He came in her pussy, filling her with his seed and fertilizing her, getting her pregnant.

"No!" Kinkajou suddenly cried, snapping out of her pleasure and pulling away. "No! I can't be pregnant! NO!" Her scales turned a bright shade of yellow. But it was to late…

_ 4 moons later

Kinkajou watched as two hybrid dragonets suckled, she didn't want them, she didn't like the, but there was a certain kind of love. And Turtle had named the dragonets Waves and Shifter, they were emerald green with some scales here and there that changed colors. They had silver eyes and strange personalities. And after she left the academy, Kinkajou passed off one of the dragonets to Turtle, then banished Turtle from her memory.

But, way down deep in her mind, even after she was married to a RainWing named Mango, she still remembered and kind of missed Turtle and her other child, Shifter. But Mango accepted the fact of Turtle and the hybrids, so Kinkajou remained with him. Loving him with all her heart.


	9. Special (Glory x Deathbringer)

**Glory x Deathbringer**

**Requested by a Guest**

**Authors Note: This is labeled special because it took a really long time to write. Enjoy :)**

Glory flicked a ladybug off her foreleg, she was bored, and annoyed with Deathbringer. He had accidently hurt a little dragonet when he was practicing his spear throwing, since when does he throw spears?! The little dragon had scars now!

Glory was in the middle of writing on a scroll when Deathbringer walked in, his head held low. "You'd better be ashamed!" Glory said shrilly, her anger boiling up inside.

"Woah, woah, easy, I just came to apologize!" Deathbringer partly spread his wings. "I didn't mean to do it! I swear on the moons!"

Glory sniffed, not really believing him. "Fine, now, what do you want?"

Deathbringer looked suddenly nervous, which puzzled Glory. "I-I-I wanted to say sorry…?"

"Uh, Ok, say it!" Glory was getting impatient.

"Well, Glory, I was wondering if you'd want to… to, um, be my mate…" Deathbringer shuffled his paws, flexed his wings.

Glory was shocked. "Deathbringer! Yes, o-of course! But this doesn't mean you're sorry!" Glory stepped closer and touched her forehead to his. "But I love you…"

"Then you won't mind if I do this…?" Deathbringer flipped Glory onto her back, making her gasp. "I've so wanted to do this… for a long time, if you'll let me?" Glory nodded eagerly, in truth she loved Deathbringer, very much so.

Deathbringer kissed Glory softly before pulling away and kissing harder. He started kissing a line down her neck, to her belly, to her clit. Glory shivered and moaned as he licked circles around her clit. "Oh, oh, Deathbringer!" Glory shuddered as she came close, but Deathbringer pulled away, stopping before Glory reached her climax.

But Deathbringer plunged his tongue deep inside of Glory, making her cum immediately. "Oh, Glory, beautiful mate, I love you…" Deathbringer whispered as he licked his lips clean of Glory's juices. Glory brought his head up and kissed him again.

"C'mere." She whispered, pulling Deathbringer further up till his member was dangling in front of her face, she delicately licked the tip, making Deathbringer shudder and groan, slowly Glory engulfed Deathbringer's dick with her mouth, deepthroating it until she could lick the base. Deathbringer was shaking and panting, close to collapsing on Glory's face when he came, shooting his seed down her throat. Glory swallowed every bit of it.

Deathbringer slowly slid back down towards Glory's pussy, letting his claws slide over it a bit. She shivered in anticipation. "Virgin?" Deathbringer asked.

Glory felt a sudden sadness. "No, I lost my innocence to Clay in the cave where we grew up." She thought back to how different it was from this, painful, and neither of them had any idea what they were doing.

Deathbringer visibly drooped. "Oh, it's ok, I'm not a virgin either." he inserted the tip of his member, stretching Glory ever so slightly. He kept pushing in, slowly widening Glory with his huge girth.

"Unhhh…" Glory wriggled and moaned, both in pain and pleasure. She started bucking her hips, needing him to start thrusting.

So Deathbringer did, slowly at first but he sped up till he was thrusting in a smooth steady pace, both dragons were on the edge. "Deathb-bringer!" Glory howled as she came, her walls clenching, Deathbringer came soon after.

"My love?" Deathbringer whispered.

"Y-yes?"

"Let's do this again sometime, but when your in heat, so we can have children. Ok?"

"Of course! I love you, Deathbringer…"

Both dragons drifted off to sleep, Deathbringer still deep inside Glory.


	10. Waiting List (Continued

**Waiting List (Continued)**

**I've only just realized I have a ton to write, so I made another list because everyone keeps adding requests, Thanks everyone!**

Anemone x Tamarin

Sunny x Starflight x Moon

Winter x Lynx

**And these are the ones I haven't gotten to yet:**

Indigo x Fathom

Coral x Gill

**Feel free to keep requesting, I promise they will all get done in the future!**


	11. Chapter 11 (Indigo x Fathom)

**Indigo x Fathom**

**Requested by a Guest**

Indigo was having issues with Fathom, they had had an argument this morning and she was still fuming about it, _him and his stupid green face! _Indigo snarled to herself, _him and his stupid powers, him and his- _Indogo was pulled from her thoughts by a young purplish blue SeaWing.

"Um, hi, uh… Prince Fathom wants you…" the dragonet said quietly.

"Ok, where is he?" Indigo snarled.

"EEP!" the dragonet jumped and cowered, making Indigo feel pretty bad. "H-he's by the Coral Cliffs!" the dragonet's tail was the last thing Indigo saw as the dragonet fled.

Indigo stormed out of her room to die into the sea, her room was in a pocket of air in a cave so she had to dive down a tunnel to get out. She swam gracefully, quickly. Upon reaching the Coral Cliffs Indigo looked around, looking for Fathom.

A sudden weight grabbed her and pulled her down beneath a ledge of the Cliffs. Fathom.

_FATHOM!_ Indigo flashed fiercely, her scales portraying all her anger.

_Indigo, I just wanted to… apologize… _there was something underlining his flashes, but Indigo couldn't put a claw on. _Will you let me? _Indigo swam a little ways backwards, unnerved, there was an odd smell coming from Fathom that was distinguishable even underwater, and an odd light filled his eyes.

_No, I-I don't want you to apologize, all is forgiven. I'm just gonna go- _Fathom launched himself at Indigo, who was too stunned to move out of the way in time. He grabbed her waist and pulled her deeper into the ocean.

_I'm gonna apologize, and you're gonna hear it! _He flashed sharply as he pulled Indigo into a small cave. Indigo felt Fathom's claw start to slip lower on her body as they lay in the cave, lightly touching her inner thigh, she involuntarily moaned, pleasure racking her body. See, Indigo was in heat, and though she didn't want to admit it, she needed something, badly. Fathom chuckled, his eyes shining with lust. "You know you want this, don't you?" He pressed his claws to her pussy, making her pant, moan.

"Please, Fathom, just take me, will you?" Indigo had given in, given up. So Fathom pushed three claws into her pussy, widening her a lot. She screamed, not bothering to stifle it, as they were several meters deep underwater. She bucked her hips, thrusting against his claws.

Fathom removed his claws from inside her making her exhale quickly. Her walls contracted sharply. Fathom slowly slid over her body till his semi-erect, spiky member dangled over her face, the tip touching her lips. She tentatively licked it, pre-cum leaked from the tip. Fathom shivered, his legs quaking, threatening to give way. _I-Indigo, I'm gonna- _Fathom's flashes were cut off as Indigo engulfed the whole of Fathom's member in her mouth, swallowing all his seed as he came.

Fathom collapsed, then walked back to Indigo's entrance, where he plunged his tongue and part of his muzzle inside. Indigo came immediately, her entrance stretched over Fathom's nose, Indigo's juices squirted everywhere, Fathom's face became speckled with it.

Fathom stood on his hind legs, his shaft dangling by Indigo's entrance, and for the first time, Indigo realized how thick it was, way wider than her vagina. She started to panic slightly as Fathom used a claw to maneuver his member to her entrance. She gasped as he pushed the tip in, widening quite a bit, she started screaming as he pushed deeper, stretching her beyond belief. But soon she was screaming in pleasure as Fathom's spike covered member thrust in and out of her, scraping her, grating against her.

She started bucking her hips as her climax approached, Fathom sped up, both came at the same time, impregnating Indigo. Making Fathom a father.


	12. The End!

p style="text-align: left;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"This is the end of the story, thank you for the reviews and such/span/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;":)/span/em/p 


End file.
